A Bottle of Jack plus HK
by Bravo Tango
Summary: What's the best way to settle resentment and bitter aggression from someone? Booze and some good ol' pound— Wait what? (Futa / Futanari warning. Also plotless smut. OOC as well.)


**Hey all! This is my first entry into this universe. Now there are some things I want to go over: First, I have not played the game. I have no extensive knowledge of the characters, setting, and lore. Because of this, the characters may seem OOC and for that I apologize. In addition, this is just plot-less smut so I hope I don't mess up the lore too much. In any case, this is all headcanon so be warned.  
**

**As I wrote in the summary, this story has Futanari in it; if that is not to your tastes then this story is not preferable for you.**

**Again, I would like to restate that the characters will act out-of-character.**

**Also Spoiler warning since I don't know which is which.**

**With all that said, let's get this story started. **

"Blah" — Speech

"Blah" — Speech in another language

_'Blah' _— Thoughts

[ Blah ] — Text

*_Blah_* — Sound effects in speech

(**_Blah_**) — Author's notes

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of Girls' Frontline. This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events and incidents are either the products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental.**

* * *

M16A1 yawns as she scratches her brown low-braided ponytail and walks down the hallway. _'I wonder if I have time to go to the bar?'_

"Hey M16!"

M16 turns around and smiles at the newcomer. "Yo Ro."

RO635 catches up to M16 and matches the pony-tailed doll's pace. "Just finished?"

M16 shakes her head. "Nah. I'm checking inventory for my shift today."

"Awww. The others wanna hit the bar."

"Yeah Yeah." They walk into a spacious room. "It shouldn't take long so tell the others I'll be there later."

Ro opens her mou—

"Hey!"

M16 breathes out a long sigh. _'Oh great.'_

"Hey you!"

M16 and Ro look up at the second story to see a white-haired woman with a beret on her head pointing down at them. "Yeah you! Go fuck yourself M16!"

M16 sighs again and um-clips a small megaphone from her waist. She brings it up to her mouth. "Fuck me yourself you coward."

The woman scowls and was about to fire back—

"Mnn. HK why is my room so big?"

HK416 pauses in her rant as she stares at something at her side. She looks back at M16 and clicks her tongue. HK flips them her middle finger and picks up a smaller girl. She turns and walks away from the two dolls on the first floor.

They stay in silence before Ro turns to M16 as she clips the megaphone back on her waist. "What's the deal between you two?"

M16 stares at the empty space. _'...Why do I have to be the only one who remembers?'_ She just shrugs, "No idea. She always has been like that ever since she came here." M16 continues walking, "Anyway I'm going to start my shift so I can hit the bar early." She turns her head and waves her hand at Ro. "Tell the others I'll be there after I'm done."

"Alright," Ro waves back. "See you there."

.

. . .

. . . . .

. . . . . . .

. . . . .

. . .

.

_Hours later..._

M16 raises her hand over her head and leans to the side.

_Pop_

_'Holy shit,'_ The doll feels the right side of her head throbbing as she rubs her right eye-patch. _'I'm never signing up for inventory again.'_ M16 turns the corner and walks down the hallway. _'Oh well. Time to join the others at the bar and drink.'_

"...ou invite her?"

"I didn't think this would happen."

"Hurry it up will ya?"

M16 furrows her eyebrows. _'That's Star, M4, and Ro.'_ She quickens her pace and reaches the end of the hallway. When she turns the corner, she froze at the sight; her squad was surrounding HK416. "...What are you girls doing?"

Her squad turns at her voice and their faces relax. "M16!" M4 walks closer to M16. "You came at the nick of time." The pink-haired doll tugs at the lone-eyed doll's jacket and points at HK. "You gotta help us with her."

M16 stares at HK who is leaning against the wall. "What's wrong with her?"

"She's drunk," Ro has her hands out as HK giggles and pokes the wall.

"Drunk!?"

The other dolls wince at the volume. _'This is bad.'_ M16 takes a moment and sighs, "Sorry. So how did HK get drunk?"

The girls look away from M16.

The brunette places her hands on her hips. "Well?"

M4 starts poking her index fingers. "Well we kinda... challenged her to a drinking game?"

_'She never backs down from a challenge.'_ M16 narrows her eyes. "Why?"

"We just thought it would have been a great idea to bond. We didn't think it would turn out like this."

"She got like this after one bottle," Star chimes in.

M16 looks at HK again. "So where are you girls taking her?"

"We're trying to take her to her room."

The visible lone-eyed doll raises her eyebrow. "By being 15 feet away from her?"

Star rubs her butt, "She gets a little... grabby to anyone close to her."

_'Oh right. She does like to touch.'_ "When did you girls leave the bar?"

The girls look at each other and Ro answers, "About 40 minutes ago?"

"40—!" _Sigh_ M16 bows her head with her eye closed and pinches the bridge of her nose. "This is why you don't let her drink."

"Eh? But this is the first time HK416 ever drank."

M16 opens her eye. _'Oh shit did I say that out loud?'_ She brings her head up and shrugs, "I figured she's the type of person who can't hold her drink." _'I hope my face looks natural.'_ The doll coughs into her hand. "Anyway," She points at the immobile doll. "Did you talk with the rest of her squad?"

Star shrugs, "G11 is probably sleeping somewhere and we couldn't contact the UMP sisters."

Ro plays with the hem of her jacket. "Probably shouldn't interrupt their alone time." M16 tilts her head and Ro raises her hands. "Alright alright."

_'Probably for the best. Those two would make a photo album out of HK.'_ The brunette looks back at HK. _'You never could handle the drinks very well.'_ She sighs, "You girls go back. I'll take it from here."

"You sure? Aren't you two mortal enemies or something?"

M16 waves them off. "I'll be fine. Go back and enjoy yourselves."

"...Alright." The girls start walking back but M4 turns her head. "Are you going to join us?"

"...Nah. I'm not going to hit the bar tonight."

"Awww."

"Yeah yeah," M16 walks closer to HK. "Maybe next time yeah?"

Her squad says their goodbyes as they turn the corner. M16 places her hand on HK's shoulder. "Alright Miss little drunk. Let's get you to bed."

The white-haired doll turns her head and squints at M16; the brunette doll can see HK's unfocused eyes."...Mia?"

M16 sucks in her breath. _'No way.'_

HK squints, "Oh M16... M16!" HK glomps on the other doll and _giggles_.

"Shit." M16 tries to push her off but HK416 remains steadfast. _'She's stronger than she looks. Did she get an upgrade?'_ She looks left to right. _'No one's here.'_ She wraps one arm around HK. "Alright let's go before you embarrass yourself."

_._

_. ._

_15 minutes later..._

_. ._

_._

M16 closes her door and plops HK down to her bed. _'Holy shit.'_ She turns around to face her wall and rubs her chest. _'No way am I going to walk all the way there with her groping along the way.'_ The doll scratches her head. _'Hopefully she doesn't freak out too much when she-'_ "Ah!" She feels her ponytail being pulled back and she falls on her bed. M16 looks up to see HK's face. "What are you- Mnh!?"

M16's protest dies midway as HK captures her lips in a sloppy kiss, but HK was so drunk she just had her mouth over M16 lips. "Mnnnn."

The moan wakes up M16 and she pushes HK's face away. In just under a second she bounds to the front of her door. "W-What the hell Kia!?" M16 clamps her mouth shut. _'Stupid stupid!'_ The doll looks up and she wants to whine; HK is staggering on her feet and drinking her bottle of Jack Daniels. "No no no NO!" M16 runs over to try and take the bottle away from the drunken doll.

HK must have seen the other doll coming since the white-haired doll has both her arms outstretched; one to hold M16 and the other with the bottle.

"Stop," M16 tries to push back the limb and reach for the bottle, "Drinking HK."

HK smiles and drops the bottle.

"No!"

But the bottle bounces once on the bed and drops onto the carpet with no spill; M16 can see that the bottle was empty. She exhales, _'Oh thank god.'_ She then feels something pulling her tie. "Wha- Mnnn!?" Again HK captures M16's lips but this time there is a surprise; HK shares the alcohol into the other doll's orifice. Reacting quickly, the brunette swallows the liquid and she feels a pair of arms encircle her neck. Just as the strong liquor was swallowed, M16 feels HK pushing the both of them onto the bed. "Mn."

It takes some time before the both of them separate from that intimate kiss.

"Hah...hah." The duo pants for air as M16 stares at HK's half-lidded eyes. _'Great. She's extra drunk.'_

"Hey," HK rests her chin on M16's chest. "Why do we fight so much? Every time I see you my chest feels tight."

_'What a loaded question.'_ Instead M16 sighs, "I don't know."

"Oh." HK lowers her eyes.

The room goes silent and M16 tries not to fidget. _'Damn this is awkward.'_

The white-haired doll looks back at M16. "Hey M16?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you..." HK purses her lips. "Take off your eye-patch?"

M16 raises her eyebrow at the request.

HK must have mistaken M16's expression as she explains herself. "Well, I've never seen you without it so... I just wanted to see. You don't have to if you don't want to."

M16 smiles at HK's curiosity. _'Ah I've missed this side of you.'_ "I'll take it off."

HK lights up. "Really?"

"Yeah give me a sec." M16 shifts her arms and clips off her eye-patch. She pulls it off and places it on the nightstand. The doll looks back to see HK hyper-focused on the right side of her face. M16 tries not squirm under the stare. "How is it? Pretty bad right?"

HK continues to stare. "I like your scars."

M16 widens her eyes. "Really? I thought girls don't like flaws on their faces."

HK shakes her head and brings her hand up but pauses in mid-air.

The brunette understands her intent. "Go ahead."

The white-haired dolls shifts upwards and brings her hand close to M16's face. She traces her finger on the indentations of the scars. "I like them. I also like the color of your eye. It makes me think of rubies." She smiles at M16. "You're really pretty."

M16's cheeks flush under the compliments and she brings her hand up to cover her mouth. "That..." Her eyes then widen when the doll feels something hard pressing against her crotch. _'What the...'_ M16 pushes against HK's shoulders to create a gap and the brunette finds a tent poking against HK's skirt. "What...is that?"

"Oh this?" HK stands up and smiles like a child who was about share a toy. She takes off her skirt to reveal a bulge pushing against the doll's panties. "There was an accident and I was built with something extra." She shrugs as she sits back down with her knees on the bed, "They told it would be too much trouble and I had to keep it."

_'It looks big on her body.'_ M16 works her jaw. "How the hell were you able to hide it?"

"Well most of the time it's really small so I can hide it."

The brunette can see a damp spot staining the area of tip. "Have you... ever touched it?"

"No. I didn't have the time." HK pokes it and the bulge jumps. "Oh wow. That feels...nice." She then rubs her hands all over the organ. "Haaah."

M16's eyes widen and the blush returns full force. "W-What are you doing!?" _'Oh fuck this is just like one of those scenes in the commander's book.'_

HK starts to pant as she continues rub her length. "It feels soo good."

Even M16 is starts to breathe harder and the area between her thighs starts to heat up. _'Oh shit. Am I getting turned on?'_ M16 slowly reaches for the front of her skirt and feels a nub against her panties; her hips give a jerk. _'I really am.'_ She stares back at the doll in front of her. "H-Hey HK."

The white-haired doll stops her ministrations. "Y-Yeah?"

The brunette bites her lower lip. "Wanna feel good together?"

HK rapidly nods her head but winces and places a hand on her head.

"Okay." M16 loosens her tie. "Take off your clothes." Articles of clothing start to fly in every direction. In the middle of stripping, M16 catches HK pulling off her shirt and her huge breasts bounce in the confines of her bra. _'Goddamn.'_

HK reaches for the back of the bra but she could not quite reach the hook. She gives up with a huff and pulls down her panties.

Just as M16 threw her panties to the side, her mismatched eyes catch HK's shaft bobbing in the air. _'Holy shit.'_ The brunette gulps air. _'That looks to be... eight inches!? Oh god it looks thick too.'_

HK stares at M16. "What do we do now?"

_'I'm so grateful that I read all those books.'_ "You're going to have to get me wet first."

HK tilts her head. "How?"

M16 spreads her labia. "Lick me."

"Oh," HK lowers her head to face M16's folds and give a tentative lick. "Like this?"

"Mnn." M16 moans deep in her throat. "That's nice." The brunette caresses HK's head. "Listen to me and you're going to make me feel good." HK follows every instructions as she licks, strokes, and nibbles M16's core. It was not long before M16 pushes HK's head back. "O-Okay stop. I think I'm ready." M16 can feel the area underneath her slit drenched in her juice. "You can put your penis in me."

The white-haired doll scoots closer and her tip touches M16's clit. She pushes her hips but her shaft slips upwards and the length slides along the bud. The both of them moan at this sensation. HK grinds against the other doll, the underside of her cock gliding over M16's lower stomach.

"H-HK. There are two holes on my vagina. Put your penis in the bigger one."

HK stops and re-positions her rod. Once she found the hole, HK thrusts and buries all eight inches of herself into M16. The both of them cry out in unison as ecstasy wash over them. "Oh god M16! Y-You feel so hot and tight!" HK pulls back her member and plunges in again.

"F-Fuck!" M16 wraps her arms around HK. "Keep moving like that!" After minutes of HK fucking M16, The brunette can feel her core tightening. _'It feels so good.'_

"M16! I feel something weird!" HK's thrusts start to become erratic.

"Wait! I'm goi—"

"M16!" HK buries herself to the hilt and her shaft pulses.

_'Noooooo!'_ M16 almost whines out loud as that pleasurable feeling fades away.

HK gasps as she falls on M16. "God that was amazing."

M16 was not having it; she hugs HK and rolls the both of them over.

"Ah!" HK stares at the top doll. "M16?"

During the transition HK's cock slipped free and rests on her stomach. M16 straddles HK's hips and nestles her core on the slick member. "We're not done yet HK." The brunette rolls her hips and she sighs as her lower lips slides across the shaft. She can feel HK's cum trickling down and smearing all over the still-hard cock. _'Thank god for those engineers.'_ M16 raises her hips and reaches in between her legs to grip HK's length. The brunette places the tip against her waiting hole as her folds swallow the head. The heterochromia doll stares down at HK. "We're going to cum together."

HK just nods.

M16 sinks herself down on the stiff shaft and they moan together. She closes her eyes as HK's girth inches through her tunnel. _'I might get addicted to this.'_ The brunette bends forward and captures HK's lips, muffling their moans. Finally, the entire length is inside M16 and they stay in position. Her walls clench and she feels HK moan deeper into the kiss. Reluctantly, M16 pushes herself off but keeps her hands on HK's breast; the brunette can feel her fingers sinking into the malleable flesh.

HK writhes and gasps underneath her. "Oh my god..."

M16 smiles, "I hope you're ready." She raises her hips and spears herself on the raging length and begins riding it. She leans forward and mauls HK's breasts, pinching the hardened nipples. HK mewls under the ministrations and M16's walls clench from the sound. _'Fuck. The sounds she makes.'_ With every bounce of her hips, M16 can feel her tits bouncing and her juices pooling all around HK's pelvis. Now every time their crotches meet, a wet clap echoes around the room. M16's core starts to tighten up again. _'Yes!'_ She growls in her throat. _'I'm getting so close!'_

"Ah M16!" HK grasps M16's hips. "That feeling is coming again." The bottom doll starts to push her hips upwards.

"Good," M16 slams her hips down and meets HK's thrusts head on. Their breathing becomes ragged and their moans bounce around the walls.

"M16!"

HK grips M16 and thrusts her hips as high as possible, her cock spewing out copious amounts of gooey cum from her cockslit.

"HK!"

M16 cries out and falls on HK as she was pushed over the edge. They squeeze each other as if they were trying to meld into one being. M16 can feel her walls spasm and clench in sync every time HK's cock pulse. The both of them quiver as they ride out their climax together.

"Holy...Holy shit." M16 breathes harshly against the crook of HK's neck. With the sensation fading away, M16 turns her head and scoffs. _'Of course.'_ HK had her eyes closed and must be sleeping in peace. M16 groans as the length starts to deflate and become flaccid. She rises herself up and the length plops out of her folds. "Mnn." She lets out a small moan as a mixture of HK's cum and her juices dribble down her thighs. _'What a mess.'_

She moves over and drops to an empty space beside HK. The doll pulls up a different blanket and covers their nude bodies. Once everything was settled, M16 shifts closer to HK and stares at her peaceful face. The brunette tucks a strand of snow-white hair behind HK's ear. _'So beautiful... She's definitely going to kill when she wakes up.'_ M16 smiles and closes her eyes, letting her mind drift off into pleasant dreams.

.

. . .

. . . . .

. . . . . . .

. . . . .

. . .

.

_Next morning..._

"AHHH WHAT THE FUCK!?"

M16 opens her eyes just as something pushes her off the bed and onto the ground. "Oof." The brunette groans as shivers against the cold ground. "What the..."

"NOOOO! WHY DID THE HAPPEN!?"

_'Oh right.'_ M16 groans and pushes against the ground to stand up. _'At least she didn't try to kill me so that's a plus.'_ She turns around to see a blanketed HK panicking near the bed. The brunette takes her time and clips on her eye-patch. With it secured, she looks at the back of HK's head and crosses her arms. "Nice to see you _up_ and sober."

HK pivots around and points a finger at M16 while also unknowingly pointing with her morning wood as well. "You!" Her eyes then widen and her cheeks flush as she stares at M16's naked form. She turns around. "Why are you naked!?"

"First off, lower your voice unless you want to announce to everyone that you're in my room."

HK turns back and glowers at M16's face but stays quiet.

"Good. Now do you remember what happened last night?"

The white-haired doll raises her eyebrow at the question. "What do you..." HK's eyes slowly widen and her mouth drops to the floor. She points at M16 and then at herself.

"Yup."

"No no no no no no." HK sinks to the floor and groans into the blanket. "I'm never drinking ever again."

_'It's a shame I won't see that cute side of her again.'_ M16 bites her bottom lip as her core starts to warm up. _'Fuck. Yesterday felt way too good to pass it up as a one shot.'_ She stares at HK's figure. _'Maybe...'_ "Hey HK."

The doll turns and snaps, "What?"

"How about we make a deal?" Before HK can make a protest, M16 continues, "What happened in this room stays in this room so long as we continue what we did."

HK narrows her eyes. "Are you blackmailing me?"

M16 raises her hands up. "It's not blackmail if both parties benefit from it." She smirks, "C'mon, you'd be lying to yourself if fucking each other didn't feel amazing."

"I-" The denial dies in HK's throat and her face resembles a tomato. Her eyes flicker up and down at M16's naked and very firm body. After several moments of silence, HK works her mouth again. "Why make a deal? You could have humiliated me already."

"Oh please. Don't you feel how refreshed after the sex?" M16 flexes her arms. "Damn I felt like I slept for 20 hours. And besides, you have an extra part. Why not use it?" She can see HK's indecision warring inside her mind. _'One more push.'_ M16 shrugs, "It's alright if you don't want to accept. I understand it might be too challenging for you to handle."

HK glares at M16 and sets her jaw. "Fine, but I want some conditions."

M16 does a mental cheer but keeps her face neutral. "Let's hear them."

"You tell no one that I have a... penis, no one learns about this deal, and we only do this with a 100 percent certainty that no one will be suspicious of us."

M16 puts a hand on her chin and pretends to mull over the conditions. _'Oh yeah she definitely likes it too.'_ The doll nods and sticks her hand out. "That sounds good to me. So deal?"

HK's hand peek from the blanket and she grips M16's hand. "Deal."

"Great. That means we can start now." M16 pulls HK's hand and pulls off the blanket.

"Ah!" HK was spun around and feels M16 breasts against her back. "What are you doing?"

"Why," The brunette grips and stokes HK's morning wood with her hand, "I'm taking care of your friend.

"Mnn." HK closes her eyes and bites her lower lip.

M16 reaches under HK's arm with her other arm and squeezes one of the white-haired doll's bra-clad breasts. _'Baby steps.'_ HK moans as the brunette nibbles on her left ear. _'She won't remember but we can make new memories.'_ The white-haired leans back as she places her left hand on the back of M16's head and her right hand joins the brunette's right hand. _'I can't wait to call her Kia again.'_

.

. . .

. . . . .

. . . . . . .

. . . . .

. . .

.

It wasn't until noon time when their respective squads saw their missing members.

HK416 was the first to come as she had her beret cover most of her face. She walks through the room and sits down with the rest of the 404 squad. She notices G11 nudging a tray toward her and she nods her head. "Thank you G11." The petite doll nods and she lays her head on HK's arm. The white-haired doll shifts her fork to her left hand and begins eating.

UMP 9 leans forward from the other side of the table. "So where have you've been 416?"

HK waits as she finishes her food. "I had paperwork to finish and I decided to stay in my room."

"Hoooo." 9 leans back and resumes her talk with her sister UMP 45.

Minutes later M16A1 walks into the cafeteria with the biggest smile on her face and her hands behind her head. She waves at the AR squad and stands behind them as they stand in line for food. "Hey girls. How was last night?"

M4 waves back. "Hey M16. It was great. What about you? What did you do after you dropped off HK416?"

"Oh." M16 rolls her wrists. "I just felt a little rusty and I decided to have a workout."

Star leans to the side. "Is that why you have a limp?"

_'Oh shit they noticed? We really want at it huh.'_ M16 smiles, "Y-Yeah. I guess I went a little too hard and got sore. Hahahaha."

Unfortunately for HK, M16's voice booms across the spacious room. The doll tugs down her beret and stabs her fork into the sour cream baked potato.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**And Le Fin.**

**Hehe**

**Hehe**

**Did you get the symbolism with the baked potato? Hehe.**

**Also M16's words came back and bit her in the butt. Or pounded.**

**Anyway, so the inspirations of this piece: I was browsing through pictures and I saw a fan comic where HK was shouting at M16 After looking at more pictures of these two together, I started to become more enamored with the idea of building a ship for these two. **

**So some reasons of my headcanon: I read some snippet of their background and all I remembered was that everyone who forgot who the 404 squad was except for M16. I also heard that M16 and HK416 were squad-mates so that added to my ship; it gives me some room to write that they were really close friends. Unfortunately I didn't read enough to get a grasp on their personalities and so I had to build my own. Another thing is that I saw a pic of some of the dolls with penis attachments and I thought 'Nice.'**

**With all that said, I really like this universe and I might write more later on; girls with guns make my knees go weak. **

**Thanks for reading**

**Constructive criticisms are appreciated**

**Bravo Tango out.**


End file.
